


So Many Songs About Rainbows

by Icarus (Slickarus)



Series: Do They Think We Want This? [5]
Category: Spring Awakening - Sheik/Sater
Genre: 3 friends hanging, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Happy June!, Inspired by true events, M/M, Pride Parade, cute af
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:58:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slickarus/pseuds/Icarus
Summary: Red is the color of the subway line you take to get to Dupont circleOrThree friends go to pride together.





	So Many Songs About Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Happy June! The style for this one is a little corny (you'll see), but it was cute so I decided to post it separately for pride month. Almost 100% inspired by true events from my experiences at capital pride (I know it seems weird to put them in DC, but I know it the best. Enjoy!

Red is the color of the subway line you take to get to Dupont circle. Hanschen had to finish his homework before his mom let him go, so he met Ernst and Wendla a little after three. At that point, they had already gone on the DC queer history tour.

“You didn’t miss much, Hansi,” Ernst said after greeting him with a kiss. “It was a lot of ‘ _ see that bank? It used to be a lesbian bookstore. _ ’”

“And the underwear model. He missed the underwear model.”

“Oh, yeah! At the end, this guy, an underwear model I guess - he did a photoshoot where he pretended to be our tour guide.”

“I took pictures because Ernst was too embarassed.” Wendla showed him her phone. “I’m going to have to delete them later in case my mom looks, though.”

“You can text them to me, and I’ll snap them to you.” Hanschen winked.

Orange is the color of the way-too-expensive smoothie Wendla got for free because the cute girl in front of her in line ‘liked her shirt’.

“Wendla,” Hanschen leaned in so only she could hear. “I have no objection to you sneaking off to hook up with the cute glasses girl.” Wendla snorted.

“Like I’d leave you two alone.”

“Who what now?” Ernst handed out the napkins.

“Hanschen’s trying to get rid of me.”

“Am not!”

“Are too! You want Ernst all to yourself.”

“Aww, Hansi, you know you can have me anytime you like.” Wendla gagged.

“No, Wendla’s right. We never get to hang out together like this.” Ernst threw his arms over their shoulders.

“I’m glad that you two are so tiny and I’m so big,” he hummed, and Hanschen pouted.

Yellow is the color of the plastic flower that made its way tucked behind Hanschen’s ear. They managed to snag a spot right on the barrier that blocked the crowd from the parade street. They were squished up against a bunch of strangers but everyone was cheering and generally enjoying themselves.

“Okay, is it just me, or does everyone love Wendla?”

“I love  _ you _ .” Despite the heat, Hanschen wrapped an arm around his waist.

“Seriously though! They keep handing her beads and things, and passing us by completely.”

“Maybe they think she’s ten.”

“I heard that!”

“You have to admit it’s a little weird. Someone standing, like, way over there walked all the way over here to give her a necklace.”

“No offense, but you two are very obviously in a relationship. They probably think they have a chance with me.”

“If only Ilse wasn’t at her grandmother’s.” Ernst high-fived some guy running past with a streamer.

“Look, if you want some beads, just ask.”

“I’d like some. Hansi?”

“What colors do you have?”

Green is the color of the grass they sat on once the sun became too much and they’d had their share of floats.

“I have to imagine this is what being drunk feels like,” Wendla said as she pulled at the grass. “Or maybe it’s much better.” She found a thick piece of grass and blew threw it, making a loud buzz. The three of them started laughing for what felt like the billionth time today. “Yeah, this is better.”

“We should do this again soon,” Ernst said. “I think there’s a bunch of parades next week.”

“Yeah, in, like,  _ New York. _ ”

“We can drive. I’ll drive us,” Hanschen offered.

“It’s six hours! Where would we stay?”

“I don’t know. Do I have to know?”

“Let’s do it. I want to do it. I want to rent a big bus and drive all over looking for parades. I want to feel like this forever.”

Blue is the line you take to get back. They all held hands and walked down in search of gelato.

“Is it just me,” Wendla said after they passed a restaurant. “Or is seeing straight couples, like, really weird now?”

“I’m going to be honest; I was thinking the same thing.”

It turned out the gelato place was closed, so they walked even further and got some ice cream.

“Let’s walk really slowly back to your car,” Ernst said.

“That won’t be hard. I’m so tired.”

“I’d carry you, but I’ve got all this ice cream.”

“That was perfect, you guys.”

Purple is the color that the sky was when they drove home.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I'd love to hear your feedback via comments or kudos, or come say hi on other platforms like  
> [Tumblr](https://thereinkiss.tumblr.com/) or [Twitter](https://twitter.com/slickarus)!


End file.
